Jessie's Secret
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: "Emma knows I'm hiding something. And if I don't tell her, she'll find out and blow it way out of proportion. But I can't tell her. I can't tell anyone. This has to remain a secret for the time being."
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm just testing out this story and seeing how well it goes. I won't be updating much at all. Again, just seeing how well it does with you guys. :)**

**Here is chapter 1 of Jessie's Secret!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie**

* * *

Jessie's POV

"What is that?!" Asked Emma as she sniffed around the elevator.

My mouth hung open. "Luke!"

He had that suspicious smirk on his face.

Zuri pinched her nose.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ravi yelled as he slammed his hands against the wall.

Then everyone started to panic.

"Guys, calm down!" I yelled.

Then the elevator door opened, and I saw him. I saw his dark brown, gelled back hair, his hypnotizing, chocolate eyes, and his red uniform with his golden epaulets. I saw my ex, whom I will always love. "Tony!" I said more enthusiastically than I had wanted to.

"Hey, Jessie." He said with his eyebrows down. Probably thinking why I was so excited to see him.

But I wasn't. Was I? No. We grew apart. We started noticing other people. Of course, it has been like, a year. And I haven't met anybody since then. Maybe I was excited to see him.

"We'll meet you at the park, k, Jessie?" Emma said as she walked the rest of the Ross family to the park. I think she knew what I was thinking.

"Ok." I said, totally focusing on Tony. I then quickly snapped myself out of it. "So," I started as I followed him to the door. "bowled any lately?"

"Jessie, we both know that this is a really awkward situation. So, I'll cut to the chase: I still love you."

I smiled. "You do?"

"Yeah. I haven't met anyone who compares to you since we broke up."

"I feel the exact same way." I said.

Tony smiled. I smiled. It was the perfect moment. Knowing that the guy who you still love still loves you is amazing.

* * *

Emma's POV

"I wonder what's taking Jessie so long…?" I said to Zuri.

"Who knows? But there's a swing that won't push me by itself!" She said, running to the swings.

I laughed as I followed my little sister. I started to push her when I saw Jessie walking towards the park. "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Jessie." I told Zuri.

"But why?"

"I want to know what Tony said!" I ran in her direction. "Hey, Jessie!"

"Huh? What? Who? Me? Hi!"

_That was weird…_ "So what happened?!"

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked, slowing her words.

"I mean, what did Tony say?!"

"T-Tony? He- He said... nothing. Why are you asking me all these questions!? Geez!" Jessie walked to the swings. Probably to push Zuri… And to get out of that situation.

_What the heck? Something happened that Jessie doesn't want us to know about. But what?_ "Psst." I tried to get Luke's attention. "Luke!"

He noticed me then. "What?"

"Do you notice anything strange about Jessie?"

"Uh, yeah. The fact that she won't date me is really stra-"

I smacked the back of his head. "Not that, stupid! You remember when we left the lobby and Tony and Jessie were talking?"

"Yeah."

"I asked her what happened and she totally dissed me. I need you to go talk to her and see if you can figure anything out."

"That... I can do." Luke went to the swings. I followed him, trying to hide behind the playground tree house. "So, Jessie?"

"So, Luke?"

"Jessie, I want to get off." Said Zuri.

"Ok, sweetie." Jessie grabbed the chains to stop the swing. Zuri hopped right off. Jessie cleared her throat. "You were saying?"

"What was with you in the lobby? I mean, you were all over Tony."

"Luke. For the last time. I will never date you. I am too old for you and I'm your nanny!"

"That's not what I was going to s-"

"Luke, not now." She walked off again. I think to find Ravi.

I caught up with Luke. "See?"

"Man, you're right. Something's up."

"We've gotta find out…" I said as I crossed my arms.

* * *

**So? How was it? I would _REALLY _love your feedback! Thank you for reading! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it seems like you guys really like the story. So, I will continue it! Thank you so much for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie**

* * *

Emma's POV

Jessie has been acting really weird all week. She avoids our questions all the time, she stays up late most of the time, and now she's actually starting to look cute! What has the world come to?!

I can only imagine what she's hiding from us. She could be a vegetarian! Eh, no. She eats like a carnivore when it comes to meat. She could be an alien! No. Aliens don't have feelings. Jessie gets dumped all the time and always cries about it. She and Tony could have gotten back together! No. Their break up was devastating. There's _no way_ Tony would want to get back together with her after what happened. She could be pregnant! Yes, that's it! It's totes obvious. But, why would she want to look like a decent human being if she's gonna get fat any way? Something's up. And I need to get to the bottom of it!

When Jessie and Bertam were downstairs, I gathered everyone to have a meeting in my room.

"So, what's this about? Chubby and I have some business we need to attend to."

"Uh, Zuri! This is WAY more important than what you and your weird bear need to do!"

"Then what is it? Speak up, woman!" Ravi yelled.

"Fine. Have you guys noticed anything weird going on with Jessie?"

"Now that you mention it, I have. Anytime I tell Jessie about me watching Power Ponies with Tony, she gets all clammy. More than usual." Said Zuri.

"And I have, too." Ravi butted in. "Every time we walk into the lobby, Jessie gets this happy, yet embarrassed look on her face."

"Hm, I've also noticed that when she's about to open a door, she stops right in front of it and smiles at it." Luke mentioned.

"Don't you guys see?"

They shook their heads.

"All these things point to one thing: Tony. She gets clammy when _you_ mention him." I said, pointing to Zuri. "She gets a weird look on her face when she's in the lobby, which coincidentally, Tony is always in. And she smiles at each door before she opens it, which Tony does for a living!"

"I see what you mean. But, what does Tony have to do with it?" Asked Ravi.

"I've come up many theories, but only one makes sense: She's pregnant with Tony's baby!"

Luke stood up from my bed. "What?! There's gotta be another solution!"

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

* * *

Jessie's POV

"Gosh, Bertram. Keeping this a secret is so hard." I told him as I sat down at the table.

"Here's an idea: Just tell em." He said, flipping a page of the newspaper.

"No! You know I can't do that!"

"Why? It's just you and To-"

"Ssssshhhh!" I put my finger to my mouth. "Not so loud. I don't want the kids to hear!"

"I'm just not gonna try to understand you." He said under his breath.

* * *

Emma's POV

"Emma, c'mon. Jessie being pregnant and Tony being the father just doesn't add up!" Luke continued to argue.

"What doesn't add up, Luke?! Jessie is gonna hav-"

I was cut off by someone opening the door. "I'm gonna have what?"

"Jessie! Uh, you're gonna have… a great time!"

"And, why am I gonna have a great time?" She asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Because… Zuri and I are gonna treat you to a shopping spree!"

"We are?!"

"You are?!"

"We are. And, we certainly don't want all the stores to close, so let's get going!"

I grabbed Jessie's hand and ran downstairs.

"Whoa, Emma, slow down! Let me get my purse and we'll head out."

Zuri came down. "Why are you doing this to me? I told you Chubs and I need to do something!"

"Zuri, calm down. This way, we can get more dirt on her secret."

She smiled. "Ohhh. I get it."

"We _will_ find out what she's hiding."

* * *

**So, there's chapter 2! What _is _Jessie hiding?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Guys, if you read Auslly, I encourage you to read my new story Trez! It's basically Auslly, but through Trish's point of view. Auslly 4 will be coming soon, too.**

**Here's chapter 3 of Jessie's Secret!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie.**

* * *

Emma's POV

I grabbed a dress that may or may not be from the maternity section. "Jessie! This is cute, right?"

"Uh, yeah but… isn't a bit too big?" She asked, pulling it out from the side.

"Well, I mean… Yeah. But, won't you need it soon?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Umm. No."

"Oh... Ok!" I put the dress back. It seemed like she was telling the truth, but I was sure that she was pregnant! I took Zuri's hand and ran to the baby section. "Jessie! Aren't these little booties adorwable?"

"They are pretty cute."

"You should get them!" I shoved them in her hand.

"Emma, what are you doing?" She resisted.

I sighed. "I'm trying to get you to admit that you need this stuff!"

Zuri gasped then pulled me down. "I thought you were gonna get her to tell you!" She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked, crossing her arms.

"Are you pregnant?!"

Jessie's jaw dropped. "What?! No! Of course I'm not pregnant!"

"Then what are you hiding?" I asked, slightly too loud.

* * *

Jessie's POV

_Crap! She's on to me. They're all on to me._ "Nothing!" I said, worriedly.

"Then why have you been acting so weird?" Emma continued to argue.

"I have not been acting weird! If anyone's been acting weird it's you! You find the worst case scenario and go with it, even when it's obvious that that's not what's happening!" I ranted. I sighed and looked around. I saw every single person staring at me. "Are you ready to go? I'm ready to go. Let's go!" I grabbed Emma and Zuri's hands and ran for the door.

_Emma knows I'm hiding something. And if I don't tell her, she'll find out and blow it way out of proportion. But I can't tell her. I can't tell anyone. This has to remain a secret for the time being._

* * *

Emma's POV

__That was strange. But, then again, everything is strange when it comes to Jessie right now. I can cross her being pregnant off my list. Wait... Can I? Yeah, I think I can. I asked her straight up and she didn't act awkward. She acted surprised and caught off guard. But, when I asked what she was hiding, and she said 'nothing', that's when she started to act awkward. So, it's something else. But what?_  
_

When we got home, I called everyone to my room again.

"What is it now, sister?" Asked Ravi.

"Yeah, really, Emma. This is getting annoying."

"I'll tell you what's getting annoying. Not knowing what Jessie is hiding!" I said.

"So, wait… She's not pregnant?" Asked Luke.

I shook my head.

"Yesss." Luke pumped his fist.

I rolled my eyes. "But, really guys. Do you have any idea? Any other things you've noticed?"

"Emma, why is it so important? If she wants to keep a secret, she can keep a secret. You don't_ have_ to figure it out." Zuri commented.

"Yes, I do! This is driving me nuts! Why won't she tell us?!"

Luke snapped his fingers. "I know! Maybe she's been hired by the CIA, and is on a case where she can't tell anyone about th-"

"Ok, next theory?" I cut off his sentence.

"Maybe." Ravi stood up. "She's been switched with a future Jessie, who has come back to fix something that hap-"

"Zuri?" I cut off his sentence and looked at my little sister.

She put Chubby's snout in her ear, and then whispered something to him. "We got nothin'."

I sighed. Then I heard someone scream. I think it was Jessie.

We ran out of my room and peered over the stairs balcony.

"Tony's here!" I quietly told my siblings. I ran down. "Hey, Tony! What brings you to our penthouse apartment?"

"Just coming here to see J-"

* * *

Jessie's POV

_Tony, what are you doing?! Stop!_ I crossed my neck with my hands to try and get Tony to stop talking.

"Uh, I mean…" He looked around the living room. "Oh! I'm in the wrong apartment! I'll just leave now!" He said, very unconvincingly, walking to the elevator.

_Phew. That was a close one._

* * *

Emma's POV

What the heck was that about? Was Tony about to say he came to see Jessie? Why? What is Jessie hiding? And is she hiding it with Tony?

* * *

**There ya go! Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So far, I'm liking the way this story is going. But, the last time I said that, the story tanked. But... you know. Whatever! **

**I'm hungry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie or Austin & Ally**

* * *

Jessie's POV

Gosh! I can't believe Tony almost blew our secret! I know I need to tell the kids, but I just want to figure this out on my own. Well, _our_ own. I'm just kinda scared. I've never done this before. I know Tony hasn't either. If I tell everyone, they're gonna be all over us and overpowering. UGH! Why does this have to be so complicated?!

Emma looked at me, questioning. I feel like I knew what she was thinking.

I started to breathe heavily. I noticed every Ross' eye on me. I felt like the walls were closing in. I immediately ran upstairs and slammed my bedroom door.

"Ok, Jessie." I said to myself as I paced. "There's nothing to be scared about. The kids will be happy. Morgan and Christina might be happy. Bertram is happy. All it is is that you and Tony are -"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I yelled, timidly.

"Jessie?" Asked Emma.

_Oh great._ I thought to myself. "Yes?"

"I know this is a touchy subject but…"

"Emma, for the last time. I. Am not. Hiding. Anything."

"Your chapped lips say one thing, but your dead eyes say another."

I gulped. "I will… try and look past those words, because I know you're confused."

"No." She said, looking from side to side. "Your lips really are chapped, and your eyes really are dead."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Fine. What do my 'dead eyes' say?"

She walked over and sat on my bed. "They're saying you're hiding something really big."

"Ok. You caught me." _Kinda_. "I'll just come out and say it." _Sure I will_. "I'm…" I inhaled. "I'm…" _C'mon, say it. Just tell her. Tell her everything._ "I'm helping Tony write a song!" _Ah! You didn't tell her!_

Emma's mouth hung open. "Really? You? Helping Tony? Write a song?"

I nodded.

"But, you're terrible at writing songs!"

I stared blankly. "Gee, thanks."

"Don't you remember when Austin Moon was here, and you stole a poem from a 7 year old?"

"Hey! That is completely different!" I tried to defend myself.

"No, Jessie. No, it's not. What's the real secret?"

"That _is_ the real secret." _Stop lying! You're too transparent!_

* * *

Emma's POV

O. M. G! Jessie is being totes stubborn! Why is she not telling me her secret?! Is it really just her helping Tony? I don't think so. There's def something else going on here. "Fine!" I yelled as I stood up and walked to the door. I then called everyone back in my room _once again._

"Emma, this is getting ridiculous!" Zuri yelled.

"I know, I know. I just…" I sighed. "I just want to go over the list one more time." I started to pace. "She's not a vegetarian, an alien, back together with Tony, or pregnant."

"She's also not an agent of the CIA." Luke mentioned.

"Or a future version of Jessie." Ravi butted in.

"Then what could it be?" Asked Zuri.

I stopped pacing as a horrifying thought came to mind. I gasped.

"What?!" My siblings all asked.

"What if she's dying?!"

"Now you're just being paranoid, Emma." Said Luke. "There's no way Jessie's -"

"No!" I yelled. "Think about it… She acts all weird when we ask her questions."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"She stays up late. Probably crying."

"Ok, but-"

"She's also starting to wear cute clothes."

"That has nothing to do with it." Zuri said.

"It all makes sense!" I yelled, still in my own little world.

"Emma, what about when she-"

"I gotta go find Bertram!" I opened my door and ran downstairs.

* * *

Zuri's POV

I looked at Ravi and Luke. "She's losin' it."

* * *

Emma's POV

I slammed the door to the kitchen open. "BERTRAM!"

"Oh my goodness!" He yelled as he threw a tray of perfectly good cookies in the air. "What is it, Emma? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, please. That could happen any minute."

He growled.

I threw my hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Anyway, do you know Jessie's secret?"

"Of course, I do."

"Why haven't you told us?!"

"Because it's not my place to tell."

"Oh, c'mon, Bertram! Since when do you not blab?"

"Since this is actually a pretty important thing."

I could not believe this. Bertram… knew her secret… and he didn't… tell us… Does something seem off to you? I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Tell it to me straight, Bertram. Is Jessie dying?"

"Ahe. Aha! AHAHAHAHA!" He laughed, and laughed, and laughed, until he was out on the terrace.

So, Imma take that as a no.

Ok. That day in the lobby, Jessie was practically glued to Tony. So, it obviously has something to do with him. She's not pregnant, she's definitely not helping him write a song, and she's not dying. So, they must have gotten back together. But why does Jessie feel the need to keep that a secret from us? There's more to this story, and one way or another, I _WILL_ find out what Jessie Prescott is hiding!

* * *

**Happen to have any theories? I would love to hear them! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! OMG! Fanfiction finally went back to the old Doc Manager ways! I'm so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie**

* * *

Zuri's POV

I was just about to walk into the kitchen to get Chubby some of his medicine, when I heard someone. Two someones. Jessie and... Tony! I gasped, then quickly covered my mouth. Oops. I carefully put my ear up to the door, because it's that weird type of swinging door, so I could hear what they're saying. Maybe, finally, _I _can get to the bottom of this secret.

"I don't know, Tony. Maybe we should just call the whole thing off." Call what thing off?

"Jessie, don't say that." It was quiet for a second. "Why are you feeling like this? Are you stressed?"

"I guess." Jessie sighed. "It's just... no one knows except Bertram and planning everything is totally overwhelming and-"

"-Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. Our wedding is going to be perfect."

WEDDING?! I fell, causing me to reveal myself to them.

"Zuri?! What are you doing?!" Jessie yelled, standing up.

"Uhh. getting Chubs some medicine?" The statement came out as a question.

Jessie crossed her arms. "Mhm. C'mon. Start talkin'."

I sighed as I started to get up. "Ok. I overheard you and Tony."

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Zuri, promise me you won't tell anyone!"

I stayed silent.

"Promise!" She bent down and stuck out her pinky.

"Fine. I promise." I said, even though I didn't mean it. I cleverly avoided the pinky lock and just started to skip out the door. I mean, c'mon, there was _no way_ I wasn't going to tell Emma. Especially after all she's gone through to find out.

I found everyone in the screening room, including Bertram. "Guys! I know Jessie's secret!"

I noticed Bertram's eyes widened. "Uh, Zuri, I-"

"-Really?" Emma asked as she stood up and walked to me. "What is it?"

"Jessie and Tony are -"

"AHHHHHH!" Bertram yelled. Oh, come on! He can't possibly care about Jessie that much!

Ravi, Luke, and Emma's face turned towards his. "Bertram, what the heck?!"

"Uh… Uh... Mrs. Kipling has escaped!" He gasped.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes as Ravi started to freak out. "OHH NOO! Mrs. Kipling!?" He looked under every seat.

"Ravi, calm down! Bertram's just stalling." I said.

"What? Why?" Asked Luke.

"Because, he knows the secret." Emma crossed her arms, eyeing our butler.

Bertram threw his hands up in surrender. "I don't know what you're talking about." He started to get up and rushed towards the door. But, I blocked him.

"Yes, you do. Remember? Tony and Jessie's wedding?" I smirked.

"Wedding?!" Emma asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Wedding?!" Luke asked defensively, crossing his arms.

"Is this true?" Asked Ravi.

Bertram nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, it is."

"OMG! I knew it!" We all looked at Emma. "What? Ok, fine. So, I didn't know it. But, still!"

"But, you can't tell Jessie I told you! I promised her I wouldn't."

"But… But, this is huge!"

"Jessie needs to tell you guys herself." Bertram said as he left.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Emma asked as she plopped on one of the seats.

"We could get Jessie to tell us." I smirked.

"How?"

* * *

Emma's POV

I ran downstairs with a CheetaBeat magazine and plopped on the couch right next to Jessie. "Jessie! Aren't these dresses totes adorbs?!"

"Yeah, they're great! But, I really need to finish th-"

"-Wouldn't they be perfect for Bridesmaids dresses!?"

"F- for what?" Jessie was taken aback.

"You know, Bridesmaids dresses."

"W- why would we need Br-bridesmaids dresses?"

"Word on the street is someone's getting married."

Jessie gulped. "W- who?"

"Tony!"

"Real- really? Well, I'm g- glad he's finally found someone." She fake smiled.

I was dying inside. WHY WOULD SHE NOT TELL ME?! I bet you she already knew I knew. She just wanted to see if I would crack. And guess what? MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. "Oh, Jessie! Stop it already!"

"Emma, what do you me-"

"-You know what I mean! I know your secret! I know your dirty little secret that you and Tony are getting married! I know everything Jessie Prescott!"

Her mouth hung open. "Zuri told you, huh?"

I nodded. "Uh, yeah. She did! Why didn't you tell me? Tell us?"

"I don't know. I guess I was scared."

"About what?"

"Everything." She admitted. "I was scared about the wedding, about telling you guys."

"Well, I'm happy, Zuri's happy, Ravi's happy, and Luke…" Right as I stopped, we heard him throw something at the wall and yell. "Give him some time." I giggled.

She laughed with me.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"May 10th."

"That's next month!"

"Mhm. So, Emma," She stood up, so she could be me height. "would you be my Maid of Honor?"

I smiled. "Of course!" I hugged her.

We had a bit of a giggle spell until her eyes widened. "Oh, crap."

"What?"

"I still need to tell your parents."

* * *

**So, everyone knows except Morgan and Christina. How do you think they'll take it? When do you think Jessie will tell them?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. I want to thank you guys for being so patient. I've had a little writer's block with this story, plus, I'm still writing Auslly and all that. So, yeah.**

* * *

Emma's POV

I barged through the kitchen door. "Ok, so CheetahBeat says that in order to have a successful wedding, you _must_ have lilies for the flowers, a tiara with the vale, and -"

"-Emma!" Jessie interrupted me. "Stop it! In order to have a successful wedding, you must let the bride and groom decide."

My hands slammed against my side. "Then… what's the point of being Maid of Honor if you can't make decisions?"

Jessie sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Jessie, it's not too late to back out of this." Luke commented.

"And why would I want to back out?"

"Because it's obvious you want to marry _me_."

I scoffed. "Oh, please. A beaver wouldn't even want to marry you."

Ravi started to laugh. "Good one, sister!"

Luke put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Emelia Chelsea Ross. That hurt…"

I made a stink face. He did _not_ just use my full name… "It should, Lucas _Filbert_ Ross!"

"Hey, that was my uncle's name, and you know that!"

I was about to say something when Jessie started talking. "Knock it off, you two." She walked over to put her plate in the sink. "So, your parents are coming home this weekend. I don't know how to tell them."

"Easy." Luke started. "You tell them you're not getting married because you're waiting for m-"

I kicked his chair back with my foot. We all started to laugh as he fell backwards.

"Not nice, Emma." Jessie glared at me.

It became quiet as Ravi, Zuri, and I ate our breakfast, and as Luke got up out of the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey, kids!" Yelled my dad, barging into the kitchen.

Jessie did a spit take. "Morgan!" We all kinda just stared at her. "What are you guys doing back so soon? We weren't expecting you guys until Sunday."

My mom walked in. "Well, Morgan's movie was done filming, and I was finished with my clothing line, so we thought 'Why not?'." She hugged me.

"We're so glad you guys are here!" I said. "Jessie has some big news."

"You do?" Mom asked.

"Uuuhh. Y- yes… But, let's not dwell on it right now. You guys just got home. Let's celebrate!"

I rolled my eyes. Why is this such an important secret to keep? She's just getting married. Why is it a big deal?

"Hm. Speaking of celebrations," Said mom, looking at dad. "we have an announcement."

"Oh, please don't tell us you're adopting another kid?!" Bertram gasped.

"No, we are not adopting again." Dad said.

"Then, what is it?" Asked Luke.

"We're going on a family vacation!"

We all gasped. "Really?!"

They nodded. "Jessie and Bertram, you're coming too."

Jessie and Bertram looked at each other with their mouths opened. "Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much!" Jessie ran to hug my parents.

Mom laughed. "You're welcome. We should all start packing!"

"Wait, packing?" Jessie was dumbfounded.

"Mhm."

"W- w- when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Jessie gulped. "And when a- are we coming back?"

"May 24th."

If you don't know, today is April 23rd. That means we'll be gone for a month! Ooh. But, Jessie's wedding is May 10th. Oh. Now I see why she was so hesitant.

"Oh." Jessie choked out.

"Are you ok?" Mom asked.

Jessie nodded as she started to get weak-kneed. Dad took her arm and helped her sit down. "It's just…" She gulped once again. "There's something I need to tell you guys."

"Well, what is it?"

"Uh… T- To-" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Tony and Jessie are getting married!" I finished her sentence.

I noticed Luke's eyes roll.

Mom gasped. "Oh, Jessie. That's wonderful!"

Dad put his arm around mom. "So, when's the big day?"

"Uh, May 10th."

"Oh." He said happily, then paused, thinking. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I know!" Zuri started. "Why don't we just push back the vacation?"

Mom bent down next to my little sister. "Sweet heart, I wish we could. But, months and months of planning have gone into this vacation."

"Well, so has the wedding." I pointed out.

"That's true…" Said mom.

There was a moment of silence as everyone thought. Then, mom burst. "How bout you have the wedding _on_ the vacation?"

"I- I don't know. I mean, Tony and I have planned this wedding for a while and Tony would have to pa-"

"We'll pay for him! And his family!"

Jessie was speechless. "You'd… really do that?"

"Absolutely!"

She smiled. "Ok. I'll go talk to Tony." Jessie got up from the kitchen chair and ran to the elevator.

* * *

Jessie's POV**  
**

"Tony!" I yelled, running out of the elevator.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"Ok, so, Morgan and Christina came home today."

"Yeah, I know. I opened the door for them."

I giggled. "Well, they told us that they were going on a family vacation. Including Bertram and I."

"Jessie, that's awesome! How long we talkin'? A week? A week and a ha-"

"-A month." I interrupted him.

His eyes widened. "What? But, our wedding is M-"

"-May 10th. I know. So, they said that they would pay for you and your family for us to have our wedding there!"

"Really?"

I nodded. "So, You up for it?"

"Anything for you." He smirked then kissed my cheek.

I blushed slightly. "So, you should go pack. We leave tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

**Ok. So, I know this sounds weird. But, this is the last chapter. I was gonna make it longer, but I had an idea. And, in order for that idea to blossom, this had to be the last chapter. My idea is a sequel, but a certain sequel. Stay tuned! Love you guys! **


End file.
